Love, Unbidden
by argetangel
Summary: Makino Tsukushi is believed to be poor and is looked down by everyone in school, but what if Tsukasa falls in love with her, and then finds her to be actually Kurimaki Ayano, his future fiancee to be? Characters based on the drama.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

The pavement in itself was pristinely white, perhaps because no one, absolutely no one, ever set foot on the concrete. Because, of course, everyone arrived in gigantic limousines that screamed 'Moneybags!' and lived by the motto 'if you got the money, flaunt it', and everyone certainly had the crisp notes and shiny cards to speak for themselves. _Naturally_.

It said much that the people there did not consider themselves the elite of Japan. No, they much preferred the term, 'otherworldly', for such was the difference between the outside world and the expensively gilded one they lived in, where credit cards and banknotes rained from the sky in torrents, and personal bankbooks had to be commissioned because the chain of zeros ran so long that it simply fell off the page of an ordinary one.

Such was this Eitoku High School - social gathering of fabulously wealthy brats. It would be too far of an imaginative stretch to name such a place an educational institute, even if everyone was outfitted in the same attire.

Then again, said "uniform" was custom tailored, famously branded, and worn with atrociously expensive accessories. Everyone's hair was done by a personal stylist, and shame on you if you actually brushed your hair yourself this morning. If you were owner of the most expensive mobile phone to be purchased in Japan, _le gasp!_, because how totally gauche was it to own a phone that was accessible to the _hoi polloi_?

Perhaps not quite the same attire, after all.

Of course, everyone knew everyone who was worthy enough to be known. Eitoku, was, after all, an elevator institute, and everyone had known each other since they were in diapers, not that they would ever use such a plebian word to describe baby wear.

Yes, it was an exclusive community in which everyone's parents were socialites, political big-wigs, company presidents and oil magnates who kept periodical contact with everyone else's parents, at least those deemed important enough to maintain association with. Though, it was certain enough that no one was anyone's friend, because being ridiculously rich meant that you were ensconced into the whole cloak-and-dagger business, where you expected allies to turn into enemies in a matter of moments, depending on who had more money to burn.

High school was a perfect time to forge political alliances and corporate bonds left and right, and because you never knew who would stab you in the back, you had to make sure you had two constantly sharpened knives – one to stab the person whose back was facing you, the other to counter the one about to strike your otherwise unprotected back.

-

It was the first day of school. Or at least it was, for the _common public_. Certainly not for this prestigious institute, though. Because it was understandable that if the upper echelon were to have ordinary _anything_, the commoners would rise above their station in life, and the balance absolutely could not be shifted. _Obviously._ It was in Snobbish Socialite 101, didn't you pay attention?

"-have you heard? There's a new girl coming…" hushed whispers swelled to excited chatter, as fresh gossip made its daily morning round, in the form of giggles and dramatic reactions.

"…a commoner! From a public middle school, even. How vulgar! Daddy will have a fit when…" Another round of titters and whines.

"Ne, isn't your father a director of the board? Can't he do something? Fancy letting riffraff like that into our school…" Outrage; it wasn't _right_, granting the lows of society access to what _they_ had. Too many privileges and it'd get to their heads, and the next thing you knew, they'd be trying to rub shoulders with you, crude action that it was.

"On a scholarship, I heard. Too poor to afford Eitoku, apparently. I bet she's ugly, too…" Clearly, the fact that the yet unnamed girl had enough brains to obtain a scholarship was not a plus point.

"Yes… Not even upper middle class. Barely even middle class – she's one of those struggling to keep within middle-income range, you know. Fancy even _thinking_ of coming here! Idiot." Commoners were an alien breed, and their individuals were all equally repulsive.

The girl, apparently, was unsophisticated, ugly, and hideous. She had an eye patch, filthy fingernails and matted hair. She was missing at least five teeth, and had had three abortions by the time she'd hit the ripe age of thirteen. She had a fishy body odour and dreadful halitosis. She picked aluminium cans for a living and got into fights regularly.

Because all commoners were like that, weren't they? Honestly, what was the school board thinking?

-

The students were in the midst of a scandalized uproar when pin straight black hair made its unobtrusive appearance through the gleaming gates of Eitoku. 'Unobtrusive' being the lack of a flamboyant entrance via a flashy car.

Immaculate maroon material hung off a slender figure, stiff fabric lending a quietly stern atmosphere. She didn't look out of the world; she could even be classified as pretty, though it wasn't as if anyone would admit that on pain of death. Still, there was something different about her.

The gossiping voices grew louder and abruptly stopped as they noticed her, for her Plain Jane appearance stood out in stark contrast to the glitter-fest of Tiffany diamonds, the golden glint of Cartier watches, the expensive sheen of Louis Vuitton snakeskin wallets, the one-of-a-kind handphone charm personally crafted by Coco Chanel, and the buttery gleam of Gucci leather shoes. Talk about heaven meeting earth and angels meeting mortals.

The crowd parted silently for the lone figure, though it was in no way because they were awed into silence. More like shocked into speechlessness, stunned that the school board did _actually _permit a commoner into the school; gossip was never supposed to be true.

Even as the cluster of bodies reacted to the foreign intruder like the Red Sea did to Moses, people were starting to come to their senses, and hisses of disapproval spread through the mass in a discontented ripple. Noses were upturned, and haughty sniffs were heard in ludicrous tandem.

Three girls stepped into her path. The new girl stopped, brown eyes coolly meeting haughty, angered gazes.

Asai and co., she would soon be familiar with, though never in pleasant connotations. They blatantly stared at her, appraising eyes narrowing as they skimmed for branded labels and found none.

When it became clear that said snobs were not about to move out of her way, the commoner girl inclined her head slightly, eyes downcast, and proceeded to make her way round them to the principal's office.

Asai and co. were left with gaping mouths more than large enough to stuff a tennis ball, appalled expressions etched across previously picture-perfect faces. Many were surprised, for it seemed that Makino Tsukushi, as they soon learned the girl's name was, had shown absolute subservience (as she should) like the humble commoner she was.

Asai and co. were livid. _The low-class girl had muttered, softly, under her breath, "Watch out, bitches."_

Makino Tsukushi was so going down.

-

Contrary to what everyone thought, Makino Tsukushi was not poor. In fact, Makino Tsukushi did not exist.

She was known to the world as someone else altogether, both in name and status: Kurimaki Ayano. Daughter of the iron magnate and Japanese senator, Kurimaki Teruo.

With a highly independent streak since young, she had always yearned to do things herself, to gain through her own efforts. Unlike other face-value rich kids, she truly believed in the satisfaction of doing something from her own worth. With liberal and trusting parents, her boundaries stretched far. This resulted in a new apartment of her own, a new life (with continued voluntary financial backing), and a new identity – Makino Tsukushi.

However, the cookie bites both ways. With practically free reign from her parents, she was to attend Eitoku High School, turn up at necessary business functions and take over the reins of her parents' empire at the age of 21. Just three conditions. It was under such an agreement that Makino Tsukushi was printed on a spanking new identity card.

-

The days passed swiftly, and soon the first year of Eitoku High School drew to an end, as most of the Eitoku population got used to the new addition of Makino, and some even ventured so far as to greet her in the morning, surprised at the well-bred air she somehow seemed to possess. Professors paid high compliments to her hardworking attitude and intelligent questions. Perhaps commoners weren't so bad, after all.

Though, it was expected, Asai and co. were still against her; they even went so far as to spread rumours about her merely biding her time to snag a rich husband at Eitoku, but few paid such malicious and patently untrue news much heed.

Makino Tsukushi even got herself a friend: Sanjou Sakurako. The girl had transferred in the middle of the year and was shy and soft-spoken, unusual traits for girl used to living in the lap of luxury, with scores of servants at her beck and call. She was pretty, but never snobbish, and spent breaks with Makino laughing at jokes or reading manga.

And thus did the days pass rather uneventfully, and all seemed rather mundane at Eitoku, till the fall of Makino's second year.

There hadn't been that big a commotion since they found out that a commoner was to join their ranks at Eitoku. This current news vastly overshadowed that of Makino's arrival.

The F4 had arrived in Japan.

-

Okay. So I've revamped the prologue (and significantly lengthened it by almost 4 times). If you've noticed, I decided to add Sakurako into the mix. Continuing on this plot would have Makino working at the dango store with Yuuki; basically being more dramaverse-compliant. Do drop a review to let me know which you prefer – the original or the new. I'll go along with the majority :D


	2. Worlds in Motion

**1. Worlds in Motion**

-

"Did you hear? The F4 are coming to Eitoku! Apparently they're enrolled here!"

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be great if we could snag one of them?! The richest men in Japan! Not to mention _ab-so-lute-ly gorgeous_." It was strangely similar to that of working-class girls meeting Hollywood celebrities.

"…Personally, I like Nishikado-sama! He's so refined and elegant, yet so very wicked with girls…" Apparently, even if you were a heartless playboy, as long as you were one of the F4, you could do no wrong.

"Kya! I can't wait!"

The female population of Eitoku, with the exception of Makino Tsukushi, were going absolutely crazy.

Even Sakurako was caught up in her own fairytale fantasy of herself and Domyouji Tsukasa, successor of Domyouji Corporation. More than once, Ayano had caught her smiling secretly to herself while muttering things like "Domyouji Sakurako" and "Aishiteru, Tsukasa!" Frankly, it disturbed her quite a lot, but she bore with it, since it seemed like typical fangirl behaviour.

Makino Tsukushi continued with life, never once breaking her stride to swoon about the F4. The air of polite disinterest hung heavy around her. It was understandable. One couldn't expect a commoner to regard this kind of news with the reverence it rightfully deserved. They didn't know better.

Makino Tsukushi was unobtrusively indifferent. Deep inside, however, Kurimaki Ayano regarded this piece of news with interest.

_So the F4 are coming. At long last._

-

"F4!" The ripple spread through the starstruck crowd. Makino, had heard of the legacy that preceded their persons, how they harassed others, how they fought brutally and, last but definitely not least, how beautiful they were. Hence the name, Flower Four.

Makino Tsukushi smiled and feigned minimal excitement at the arrival of the richest of Japan's corporate heirs; Kurimaki Ayano quirked a brow and wondered at the truth of rumours.

She couldn't for the life of her imagine how the Eitoku population could be so blind as to lick the boots of the handsome but extremely cruel F4. Years ago, she would have violently rejected the very notion of Hanazawa Rui deliberately ruining lives, but time wears down the sturdiest of rocks; she would wait and see.

"…not wearing uniforms…"

"…so cool, as expected of the F4!"

Pasting a bland smile on her face, Makino Tsukushi glanced at the F4 for the last time out of the corner of her eye before disappearing into the crowd of worshipful students.

**-**

"…Rui?" Akira was the first to notice his friend's dazed look.

"…Rui?" Soujiro joined in.

"RUI!" the hot-tempered Tsukasa's patience was wearing thin.

"What?" Hanazawa Rui was the only one, including the remaining F2, who could gaze unflinching into the dark depths of Domyoji Tsukasa's eyes when he was pissed.

"Aha! Some pretty girl catch your eye? I never would have pegged you for the love at first sight kind, Rui." Soujiro leered, ever one to relate everything to women. For once, he was right about the unreadable Rui. At least, kind of.

Years of apathetic behavior had given Rui all the expressive capacity of a glacier. His bored stare dismissed Soujiro's question as retarded and completely off the mark. Yet, internally, he was confused.

He could have sworn he saw a familiar face, albeit one tempered with change that came with maturity. A doubt slowly spreading its roots into the intricate maze of Hanazawa Rui's mind was currently stored away for future reference.

**-**

A week since the arrival of F4, and the school was in chaos.

Apparently two out of four thought people's hearts were toys, meant to be played with and discarded. Fast.

Waterproof mascara became a new fad; you needed to find something that would stay even when you were blubbering your heart out. So did revealing clothes. How the vapid heiresses could be so ingenious when it came to revealing cleavage and leg even in the conservative school uniform, Ayano would never know.

Yet another one out of four decided that people's bodies and lives were toys, meant to be manipulated and toyed with. Mercilessly.

Three people had already left Eitoku – after getting beaten to within an inch of their lives.

Accidentally brushing past Domyoji-sama and soiling his exquisite sleeves with your low-class germs? Don't even think about keeping your business going in Japan.

Sneezing in front of Domyoji-sama? How disrespectful! You are so dead.

Such were the days that now defined Eitoku. In short: authoritarian dictatorship. Seemed like Hitler had been reincarnated.

Hanazawa Rui was stonily indifferent.

-

"Mou, y'know I really don't get why anyone would like that stupid F4. I mean, getting the whole school to lynch some guy because he accidentally stepped on Domyoji's shoes? That's just crazy." Ayano complained as she tied the strings of her apron in a neat ribbon behind her back.

Yuki giggled, finding Ayano's complaints terribly entertaining. Ayano was her single glimpse into the world of the rich. It was like a parallel universe that differed drastically from her drab commoner's life.

"But they're handsome, no? Especially Hanazawa Rui?" A shrewd eyebrow arched, a knowing smile curled lips.

"Pffft. All pretty faces and black hearts, I tell you! Really, don't those stupid girls have an iota of sense in their empty brains? Forever talking about snagging Domyoji… as if he's such a great catch! Domyoji-_sama_, my ass!"

Yuki couldn't figure out if the girl was just dense or deliberately sidestepping her question, but nevertheless responded. "Maa, you also shouldn't be talking about them that way. Don't forget, you'll probably have business dealings with these people in the future. No point making yourself unnecessarily biased against them, ne, Ayano-ojyosan?"

"SHHH." Ayano pressed an urgent finger to Yuki's lips, eyes darting about nervously, peering out of the storeroom to the front of the empty dango shop. "Don't call me that! What if someone hears?"

"Like who? Okami-san is in Hokkaido with her boyfriend – was it John or that Tiger Mask guy? – and the shop is evidently empty. You underestimate my common sense, _Tsukushi_."

Ayano threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine, you win. Know-it-all."

The tinkling of the doorbell signaled the arrival of a customer, and Ayano and Yuki hurried out of the back storeroom to greet the customer.

As they walked out to the front, Yuki turned to Ayano and smirked, "The maids know everything."

-

**xoxoxo**

So, a line in there has been shamelessly quoted, word for word, from a movie. Cookies for the ones who guess the movie right! (It's obvious though, imo) And, if I haven't made it clear enough, Yuki does know of Tsukushi's real identity and is a maid in the Kurimaki household. I wanted to flesh out Yuki's background more and explain her presence in the dango store, but it's kinda hard to without stating explicitly why.

-


	3. Dissonance

**2. Dissonance**

A second week passed without any heart-stopping moments. Unless trying to avoid the F4, or a certain Hanazawa Rui, could be counted. Not that Ayano wasn't always pushed out of the way to begin with.

So, yes, a week without danger, and, for once, one without perpetual teasing (Asai and co. were too busy grooming themselves to be future F4 brides). For Ayano, at least. Less could be said for the increasing number students who had already unfortunately managed to get on the nerves of the F4.

_Two weeks and they've managed to dominate the student population?_ Ayano didn't know whether to be disgusted or impressed.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as she approached the cafeteria, looking for Sakurako, and noticed an unusual and rapidly growing tornado of commotion.

_Wait. This is kind of familiar. Why? Oh yeah, two weeks of torture. Yes, I really should get used to this almost daily occurrence._

Of course, Ayano normally wouldn't have stood by the sidelines, especially when the one being victimized was innocent. But then again, these _were_ Eitoku students she was talking about. No doubt, they probably were not at fault. _Oh well. Treat it as delayed punishment._ With this rather unsympathetic thought, she walked off flippantly. Or rather, she was about to, when something stopped her.

"Who is it? Who is it?" the Eitoku students were surprisingly adept at backstabbing their own kind when the "higher-ups" ordered it.

"Not even one of us. It's that Sanjou Sakurako. You know, the one the prissy poor-girl Makino always hangs out with? Apparently she sp-…"

Ayano heard no more, for she had sped off._ Sakurako!_

-

Twisting and turning her way through the massive crowd, she finally made her way to the front, only to see Sakurako sprawled out on the floor, encircled by their jeering counterparts. Her hair was matted with garbage, normally immaculate uniform ripped and torn.

Seated grandly in front of her was Domyoji Tsukasa. He stared at her nonchalantly, mouth curling into a smug grin, as Sakurako bent her head pitifully, only daring to make eye contact with the ground. Catcalls ripped from the bloodthirsty crowd; rotten eggs regularly pelted Sakurako's prone body.

Ayano only froze momentarily. She had seen and heard enough. As Sakurako's shoulders shook with sobs, Ayano broke free from the Eitoku ranks and stepped from the crowd.

"Sakurako!" Ayano flung herself on the ground next to her friend, careful not to touch her. Who knew what sort of injuries she might have sustained?

The cafeteria fell into shocked silence. Hanazawa Rui's eyes widened ever so slightly. Domyoji Tsukasa's narrowed in irritation.

"Are you alright?" Ayano asked, voice laced both with concern and rage. She knew, though, for her friend's sake, if not her own, that it was best not to provoke Domyoji Tsukasa.

Inwardly wincing at the blow to her ego, she knelt in front of the annoyed tyrant, kowtowing humbly. "I apologize for Sakurako! I'm very sorry!"

The loud clack of shoes on hardwood indicated Domyoji's abrupt standing. Ayano kept her head bowed, even as the black leather shoes appeared within her vision, literally right under her nose. She lifted her head meekly, hoping her expression was one more of apology and fear than anger – that wouldn't sit very well with the egoistic bastard.

-

Domyoji Tsukasa had always preferred addressing things on a more physical than verbal level. "Sorry?" His eyebrows beetled together to form an angry 'v' shape on his forehead. "If everything could be solved by saying sorry, what are the police for?"

Again, Ayano reined in her anger. "Domyoji-san, I sincerely apologize for Sakurako, please be gracious and forgive her." Her tone, however, was now unconsciously curt, and her eyes blazed with barely banked irritation.

Dense though Domyoji might have been, he was apparently extremely adept at recognizing faked contriteness, for the next thing Ayano knew, he had gripped her blazer lapel and hauled her up from her kneeling position.

"You bitch, don't lie to me!"

The crowd gasped in unison as Domyoji's large hand made harsh contact with Ayano's face, almost causing the girl to lose her balance.

Hanazawa Rui shook his head in resignation. _Tsukasa, you are so dead._

-

The crowd's silence soon swelled into a mass of whispers; even if Makino wasn't one of them, to have offended Domyoji Tsukasa to the state of him losing his temper, the poor girl was so dead. Death might be a better option than facing his wrath.

Makino Tsukushi faced the ground resolutely, shoulders shaking violently. Tsukasa smirked, that stupid bitch had thought she could fool him with her half-assed apologies. Well, she'd deserved to get slapped!

Just thinking about her fake manner sent another rush of fury through him. No one had ever incited him to the point of him losing his temper that fast. He gripped her shoulder, fully intending to deliver a swift punch to her gut, female or not.

A hand stopped his.

"How dare you raise your hand to a girl." Her voice was calm and without inflection. Her strangely neutral tone had Tsukasa staring at her, anger momentarily forgotten. No one had ever reacted to him like that before.

Ayano raised her head, eyes glittering not with tears, but unbridled scorn. "I'd say you weren't worth my time, but it seems like someone has to teach you a lesson in humility and put an end to your egocentricity."

She sneered at his stunned countenance. "Aww, don't know what the big words mean? Check a dictionary, _baka_."

It was like a switch had been thrown, a trigger pulled.

One could practically see the trails of smoke being ejected from the ears of the Domyoji heir. There went any hopes that he might let the matter rest. Nor were there any mistaken signs that Domyoji Tsukasa actually respected the female gender, for at that very moment, he lunged forward with a clenched fist and a rather tribal war cry towards Ayano.

Makino Tsukushi would have been sent to either the hospital or the morgue that day. But Kurimaki Ayano was one who was more likely to send Domyoji Tsukasa to those very places.

As it was, she had a black belt in karate, judo, and kendo.

With a practiced ease that was almost instinctive, Ayano whirled around gracefully in a smooth 360 degrees. Gasps issued from the F4 groupies, the first time anyone had successfully avoided a Domyoji blow. Many were impressed, and one of Hanazawa Rui's eyebrows lifted in an elegant arch.

Now armed with a legitimate reason to attack the King of Eitoku, Ayano was putting it to full use. Fuelling her suppressed rage into icy confidence, Ayano's stare bore straight down into the dark glare of the 6-foot tall guy.

Raging fire flared behind the icy depths. Chocolate brown clashed with inky black, electric currents crackling strong between the two. Ayano's clear voice broke the spell. "You want a challenge? You're on."

-

**xoxoxo**

Yay! Two chapters in such a short span (ie. within one year)! Haha I'm feeling inordinately proud of myself now, seeing as how this story has been left hanging for waaaay too long. Sadly, I have the nasty feeling the next update won't be for ages D: My writer's block sucks like that. But we'll see. Again, R&R :D

And for those who were wondering, the quote from the previous chapter was "The maids know everything" from Princess Diaries 2 the movie.

-


	4. First Blood

**3. First Blood**

Tsukasa was now out for serious blood, face twisted with rage and body tensed with barely-controlled violence. Ayano's face was expressionless, save for her eyes, which fairly sparked with anger and scorn.

To the average eye, the odds were clearly in Tsukasa's favor, even if one paid no heed to the whispered bets making their swift way through the crowd, for it was the Violent King versus the Quiet Commoner.

Hanazawa Rui's slender hand rose unobtrusively to cover one of his rare smiles. Experience – not of the visual kind – said otherwise.

Tsukasa's friend he might be, but he couldn't say that that brat didn't have it coming.

-

Anger tinted his vision red, who did this girl think she was, challenging _him_ to a fight?

With a visage that spelt vicious trouble, he snarled to Sakurako, "Be prepared to pick her up from the floor, piece by piece."

Sakurako was like a deer in headlights, eyes uncomprehending but filled with cold fear. Her frightened image shot a bolt of ire through Ayano.

"Don't worry Sakurako, I won't kill him" a glint entered hazel eyes, which were fast turning black with icy rage.

This set Tsukasa off. Without warning, he hurled a powerful fist at Ayano, causing everyone to instinctively gasp. However, instead of the sensation of bone connecting with flesh, his fist met thin air.

Stumbling, he righted himself, and lunged at her again.

Again, empty space. With the added bonus of a hard flick to his forehead.

Without the impetus of her expected weight, Tsukasa lost his balance and almost met with the ground. Almost.

But what hurt more was the bruising of his male pride and ego.

Damnit. He was _not _losing to a girl of all people.

-

The swift uppercut delivered to his jaw said otherwise.

The crowd issued hisses of pained sympathy when fist and bone collided.

The initial atmosphere of apprehension was fast melting away, replaced by electric excitement. Somehow, the Eitoku cafeteria had come to resemble a boxing ring, replete with raucous cheers and jeers. All it lacked was the stage and the referee.

Even Akira and Soujiro were on the edge of their seats, never having seen Tsukasa pushed so far to the edge before. Correction: never having seen Tsukasa so thoroughly trounced before.

It was a dance half graceful and half clumsy, characterized by swift jabs and ungainly punches. An increasingly amused Hanazawa Rui likened it to Beauty and the Beast.

Minus the romance, of course.

-

It wouldn't be long before _that_ made an appearance. Easy prey always made Ayano fidgety. Hanazawa Rui knew he had to act. Fast.

Otherwise, Tsukasa might well be on his way to hospital.

Ayano was rapidly growing impatient. She wanted this farce of a fight to end, and soon. Her legs slid apart, one in front of the other, and she assumed a typical boxing stance.

Its impact, however, would be far from ordinary.

And that was when Hanazawa Rui stepped in.

"Stop."

-

He, as always, was quiet and monosyllabic. However, despite his level volume, the crowd instantly quieted, so attuned were the students to the "F4 voice".

Surprisingly, both Ayano and Tsukasa stilled, though the air between them remained fraught with tension.

"This is stupid, I'm leaving," was the announcement Hanazawa Rui made to nobody in particular, before he strode out of the cafeteria with feigned casualness, students parting to clear a path for him.

Tsukasa scrambled to his feet, Akira and Sojiro suddenly flanking his sides. In a last ditch attempt to salvage whatever little dignity he had left, he spat bitterly " Be prepared to receive a red tag tomorrow. Watch out."

And with that, the three of them followed Rui out, the playboys supporting Tsukasa, who was sporting a limp, among a multitude of other injuries.

Only when he was safely out of sight, did Hanazawa Rui allow himself to quirk a slight smile.

The show had just started.

And what an interesting show it would be.

-

Ayano stared at the retreating backs of the F4, a cold smirk playing on her lips.

The crowd burst into a furor of chatter, for once forgetting Makino Tsukushi's commoner status. But Ayano politely deflected their inquisitive questions, donning the diffident mask of Makino Tsukushi once again, before slipping out unobtrusively, a stunned Sakurako trailing after her, leaving in her wake an arsenal of unanswered questions and wild theories.

Then the bell rang, and everyone started making their way to various classes. As the student body dissolved, one student was heard muttering to his friend, "Is it just me, or does Makino Tsukushi eerily resemble Hanazawa-san, somehow?"

The friend nodded silently.

-

She had wiped Sakurako down as best as she could with paper towels, but the stench of rotten eggs would not be removed until the uniform got a proper wash. Maybe two.

Sakurako was still trembling, but managed a weak smile in response to Ayano's concern. "I'm fine… they didn't do anything much to me." Her grin grew bigger as she added cheekily, "besides, I think Domyoji-san got worse than he gave."

Ayano didn't bother to fight the giggles that bubbled forth, "True, that." It was interesting and slightly heartening to hear Sakurako demote Domyoji from 'sama' to 'san', though still too civil for Ayano's taste.

Then Sakurako's voice dropped a notch, despite the empty washroom. "What about the red tag? This is more trouble than it seems, despite your victory over him today. This is all my fault…" she trailed off, worry and guilt evident in both her tone and wringing hands.

Ayano's face took on a more serious mien; she covered Sakurako's hands with her own, effectively stilling them. "Don't worry," she smirked.

"He'll be the one regretting it."

-

The bell rang, and the girls made a mad rush for the door, coming to the abrupt realization that they had missed an entire period of English. Dr. Williams was not known to be merciful, rotten eggs or not.

As they ran down the hallways, Sakurako grabbed Ayano's hand, and surged forward.

The classroom approached, and so did an imminent scolding from Dr. Williams. Stopping outside the closed door, Sakurako turned to Ayano.

"Thank you."

Sakurako rapped sharply on the door.

-

**AN: WHEE~ four days of actually being determined to write this thing, and maybe four hours of typing, chapter 3 is up, at long last! Now all you have to do is read and review. And tell me the direction in which you want the story to move in :D (I'm obviously feeling inordinately happy with myself right now)**

**Oh! And d'you guys want me to reply your reviews? Because I've been wondering if I should, but I couldn't be arsed until now heh.**


End file.
